The Boy Next Door
by MusicAnonymous
Summary: This is not your typical 'boy next door' story. Yeah, everyone says that, but it's true. Max moves into a new town and is neighbors with our favorite pseudo-emo. Fang is not... normal. Not saying he has wings, he's just strange. Follow our favorite group of odd-balls in this new take on an overused plot line. -Anonymous
1. Chapter 1

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. ****I wrote this one.**** Don't give him praise, his head is big enough. ****You know you love me.**** I suggest you shut up. ****That's a first; telling me to shut up.**** Yeah, I miss the old, no talking Shadow. ****…**** Better. Anyway, this is our new story! I'm excited. People seemed to like the summary I put in our other story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go on my profile and read it. ****It's good****. There are the tiny sentences I love. ****Ha****. Anyway, hope you guys like the story. Thank you,**

**Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a middle-aged man, clearly. ****I don't know…**** Hey! ****I kid, I kid, you're pretty.**** I'm going to kill him soon. I'm plotting. I have a screwdriver. **

Chapter 1

"Ella! Shut up!" I yelled, clamping a hand over my younger sister's mouth. Ella shot me an irritated look and tried to rip away my hand, to no avail. Mom looked back at us, smiling at our antics.

"We're almost there, kids. Try not to tear each other apart for another five minutes," she chuckled, grinning. Ella huffed and I let my hand drop.

"No promises," I muttered. Ella stuck her tongue out at me. Now, don't get me wrong, we had a great relationship. But we're siblings, what do you expect.

I laid my head down on the window. We were moving because Mom got a better job; her own vet clinic. I was proud of her, no doubt about it. And, to tell the truth, I wasn't too bummed about moving from New York. I didn't have real friends, that actually cared or anything. So a new beginning is what I needed.

"Max, aren't you excited? A new school, new friends, a new house! This is gonna be so cool!" Ella gushed. I smiled at her, happy to see her so joyous. It had been a while since I had seen a real smile from her.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty excited," I relented, smiling softly. Ella grinned and continued to ramble, more to herself than anyone else. I just stared out the window at the Colorado landscape. It was the end of summer, so it was still pretty warm. That also meant school would be starting soon. Joy.

"What do you think our neighbors will be like? I can't wait to meet them. I hope the boys are cute. Maybe we can finally find you a boyfriend, Max. Maybe they have girls our age. I hope so, I want to go shopping with someone," Ella sighed. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't planning on getting in a relationship, and she should have known that.

"Ella, leave your sister alone. We're here," Mom scolded lightly, trying to stifle her laughter. Ella giggled with her while I snickered. Max Martinez does not giggle.

I climbed out of the car as it came to a halt in front of a nice two-story house. It was a stereotypical suburban home; white siding, black shingles and door, red window panels. Just… ordinary.

One house was on each side of ours. One the right, a house with dark red siding, a black door, shingles and window panels stood. It was all around dark. But it was just like ours in every other way.

On the left, a light blue house stood. Its bright yellow window panels and white door contrasted greatly with the black shingles. But, just like the dark house, it was very similar to ours.

I ran into the house, kind of giddy to see how my room was set up. I jumped up the stairs, two at a time, and raced into the room at the end of the hall. My room. I skidded to a halt before the door, which was painted a vibrant red with MAX written in black.

I opened the door to see my room, everything already unpacked and in the right places. It looked so much like my room in New York, but it was much bigger. I grinned and flopped down on my bed. I noticed a window on the wall. It was facing the dark house. I rose from my bed and stalked cautiously to the window.

On the other side of it, I saw a bedroom from the dark house. It was dark also, even darker than the house itself. The walls were painted an inky black, with gray and black furniture scattered throughout it. The room was smaller than mine, though. I noticed paper and dice were scattered around it.

One thing that caught my eye was not what was in the room, but who was in it. A boy, about my age, was lounging on the bed, on his stomach. Dice were stacked in a tower in front of him, at least two feet tall. The boy had disheveled hair that matched his walls, and equally black eyes. His clothes were black as well, but they were a baggy, long-sleeve shirt and jeans. His skin was olive-toned, and it stretched over thin bones. He looked pretty scrawny. His fingers were long, stacking the small dice with ease.

The boy abruptly turned his head in my direction and locked eyes with me. His obsidian orbs were cold and calculating. His hair was obscuring my view of them, but that was what I could get from them in the few seconds before I ducked away. Man, I needed some curtains. No need to give that boy a free show.

"Max, the neighbors are coming over later. Come help set the table. Stay away from the stove!" I heard Mom yell up from the kitchen. I was a horrible cook; I could burn air. I romped down the stairs and slid into the kitchen (gotta love socks).

I pulled down plates and glasses, then stopped. "Mom, how many people are coming?" I asked, replacing the plates I had gotten out.

"Eleven. Eight guests, three of us," she answered without turning away from whatever she was cooking; but it smelled heavenly.

"Wow, a full house," I muttered, grabbing the appropriate plates and glasses off the shelf and placed them on the table. I pulled a few extra chairs from the basement and placed them around the table.

"A lot of kids are coming. Two boys around our age, a girl about a year younger than me, and two little kids, six and eight," Ella explained, grinning. I smirked. "I hope the boys are cute." I almost dropped the plate.

"Ella," I sighed. "You shouldn't just look at a person's outside; it's the inside you should judge." Ella and Mom grinned at me.

"I'm proud of you, Max. You have it all figured out," Mom crooned gently. I chuckled and leaned against the counter next to Mom. "The neighbors should be here soon, so you can re- Oh, looks like they're here now. Can you get the door? I'll be out in a moment."

"Yeah," I grinned, walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I swung open the door and was met with a surprising sight. A woman with bright blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes is holding the hands of two young children, who are basically carbon-copies of the woman, who I assumed was their mother. A tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood behind the little boy. Next to little girl was another girl with wide doe-eyes and curly dark brown hair. Her skin was a mocha color.

Next to the woman was a man with light brown hair, which was greying. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming, and he was about two inches taller than me. But, behind him, and all the others, was the boy from upstairs. His hand were jammed into his jean pockets and he was staring at me, as if he would know everything about me just by looking at me. His eyes took in everything, flicking from one place to the next.

"Hello," the woman chimed pleasantly. "My name is Sarah Griffiths. These are my children and their friend. I'll let them introduce themselves. May we come in?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, my mom's in the kitchen," I responded as Ella came over to join me. I opened the door wider for everyone to come in. Everyone walked in grinning or smiling at me as they passed, except for the dark boy. He shuffled past me while watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"My name is Michael Papa. I'll let him introduce himself," the man said, gesturing to the dark boy. I nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen with Sarah. I turned to the kids.

"I'm Max, this is my sister Ella," I pointed out, smiling a little.

"The name's Iggy," the pale boy said, puffing out his chest and sticking a hand out, in between Ella and I. "And before you ask, I am blind." Well, that explained it. Ella shook his hand, but I kept mine at my side. I just wasn't the handshaking type.

"I'm Angel," the little girl grinned, skipping forward and hugging my legs. "That's my brother, the Gasman." She pointed to the boy who seemed to be a bit older than her, but still looked like her.

"I'm Nudge. You're really pretty, Max. So are you, Ella. ZOMG, we should so go shopping together. Although, you don't look like a girly-girl, Max. All you have on is a T-shirt and jeans! And your hair is so pretty. Is the color natural? Are you two related, 'cause you look nothing alike. Ella has tan skin and yours is pale, but it's still really pretty, and I th-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's pale hand slapping over her mouth, much like I had done to Ella earlier.

"Sorry, we call her the Nudge Channel; all Nudge, all the time," Iggy explained.

We all turned to the dark boy. He hadn't said anything since they hadn't gotten here, so I thought it was safe to assume he was mute. He just stared back at us, his eyes staying on me the longest. His stare was intense, enough so that Nudge, Ella, and Iggy, who I assumed felt his stare, shifted from foot to foot.

Angel suddenly approached him, her big, blue eyes wide and trusting. "Please tell us your name," she pleaded. So no one here knew this boy. Er, that was kind of unsettling.

The boy did speak; his voice smooth and deep. It actually matched his appearance. It reminded me of the night sky. But he only said one word. One syllable. And it was quite suiting.

"Fang."

**Oh yeah, that was epic. I hope you guys liked it. Lots of words, four pages in Word. So, yeah. Tell me what you think in a review. I get like 200 and something views a day, but only like two reviews. What the hell, people? Review! Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**I'm miles from where you are**

**I lay down on the cold ground**

**And I, I pray that something picks me up**

**And sets me down in your warm arms**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. Blondie won't be with us anymore. ****Something about always being on the computer… **** The song was 'Set Fire to the Third Bar' by 'Snow Patrol. Anyway, the winner is '2DaughtersOfAthena'. ****Recommended: 'Secrets, Stars, and Battle Scars'.**** The story I want to recommend is 'What Shall I Call This Love?' It's short, but good so far. The same author of 'Darlings in Love', any of you who read that. Anyway, on with the story! ****I need a horse.**** Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: The question is: To own or not to own. ****I'd say not****. Way to ruin the moment. ****It's what I'm here for. Captain Kill-Joy.**** Now, you need a cape. ****I still expect my horse****. Onward, to the story! ****That's why.**

Chapter 2

"Soooo…" Iggy began, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over us after we had learned Fang's name. "Um, why do they call you Fang?" We were all still staring at him like he was a circus side show. That must be a pleasant feeling.

Fang quirked up one side of his mouth giving us a great view of his shiny, white teeth and… fangs. He actually had fangs. And, of course, I just had to open my big mouth.

"Holy crap! Fang has fangs!" I exclaimed, my eyes the size of bird eating spiders. You know, because those things are the size of dinner plates… I digress. Ella elbowed me and tried to suppress her own laughter. Iggy let his guffaws exploded, along with his partner in crime, Gazzy. Angel and Nudge giggled behind their hands, while Fang just stared at me.

"Hence the name, yes," he deadpanned. No emotion flittered through his face or his eyes. Those eyes… They were empty, lifeless, void of anything. It saddened me to think what had happened to this boy, only fourteen years old. He must have gone through some hard stuff to end up so… dead. Although, from what I can tell, he's got one hell of a sense of humor.

"Kids, dinner!" I heard Mom call from the kitchen. My train of thought hit a brick wall and blew up, making me forget what I had just pondered. At the word 'dinner', the Griffiths family and friend, and Ella raced to the door, shoving playfully to get to the meal first. Fang stayed in place, seemingly waiting for the chaos to settle. His cold gaze was still settled on me, like he could see into my soul.

I moved away from my spot to the now empty doorway. I pushed open the swinging door, which gave me a glimpse of the steaming roast and fruit salad. I frowned when I didn't hear footsteps behind me and turned around. I came face-to-face with a tough chest covered by a loose black shirt.

I gasped, "Will you make noise when you move? It's like you're trying to give me a panic attack!" Fang peered down at me, his face still blank. I heard laughter behind me and promptly stomped into the room, not looking back to see if that shadow had followed me or not.

"Fang does have that effect on people," Michael chuckled, sitting down at the end of the table. Mom sat at the other end, with Sarah next to her. They were talking quietly to each other, using small hand gestures to emphasize something. Probably some new recipe or other mom-ish things.

The rest of us settled into our seats. Angel sat on one side, while Ella sat on the other side of me. Fang sat across from me, his shoulders hunched and his messy black hair in his face. He was piling the fruit up on his plate, not taking anything else. I frowned at this, but dismissed it and piled my own food up, taking meat and vegetables, along with some of the fruit.

Everyone started to stuff their faces, making small talk between bites. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed Fang's strange affliction to the fruit.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Fang?" Mom asked, frowning a little. Fang looked up, a strawberry held delicately between his thumb and index finger, poised to take a bite. I smirk at his position. With his mouth slightly open, it looked as if he were a young child.

"Fang has a bit of a sweet tooth," Michael explained, grinning and making gestures with his fork, which had speared a piece of roast. "He loves cake and candy and fruit. He barely eats anything else."

The younger kids all perked up at the thought of only eating sugar. "That sounds good, Mom. Why don't we do that?" Iggy chimed. Sarah tore her gaze from Fang to look at her kids. She sighed.

"You need to eat regular food. You two," she pointed to Angel and Gaz, "are still growing, so you need the vitamins. Iggy, just eat your food. Sugar is what desert is for. Nudge, take it up with your parents."

"NO!" the entire table cried, except for Fang and Nudge, who pouted at the reaction. She was already a chatterbox. No need to feed the fire. Sugar plus Nudge equals atomic bomb.

"Why do you only eat sweets? How do you stay healthy?" Mom asked, always the reasonable one. Fang shrugged without looking up. Michael shook his head at us, as if to say 'I have no idea, either'. Well, that's good. At least you know how your own kid stays fit.

Fang went back to eating, ignoring the rest of the conversation, whether it was about him or not. I turned back to plate and looked at the fruit. I picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth. I could defiantly see someone living off of these…

I noticed Iggy whisper something to Nudge, who glanced up at Fang. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Iggy. He frowned and said something else. Nudge nodded and started to whisper as fast as she could, which was bullet train fast.

"Hey, Fang, what's your third period?" Ig asked suddenly. Fang looked up and swallowed a grape. He blinked in acknowledgement.

"AP Geography," he muttered, stuffing a slice of banana into his mouth. Iggy's eyes widened as he 'stared' at Fang. Fang just stared right back before looking back at his dissipating pile of sweets.

"So, you're that kid that everyone makes fun of!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Angel, who directed him to Fang. Sarah scolded him for pointing and saying something so rude. Her words, not mine.

Fang raised his head slowly, deathly calm. His eyes held an intense gaze that made Iggy bite his lip in fear, even though he couldn't see it. "Don't bring it up," he murmured. His expression was blank and his voice was monotone, but it made me wonder what happened to him again. He was excellent at hiding his emotions.

"Well, I think we should be going," Michael said, sensing the tension surrounding the table. Fang moved lithely out of his chair and to the door, waiting patiently for his… I don't know if Michael's his dad or not. Michael stood and shook hands with Mom.

While they did so, I slipped from my seat and into the hallway where Fang was waiting. I walked up to him, cursing the four inch height difference. "Will I see you later?" I asked quietly. He regarded me calmly, before nodding slowly.

"You're the only one I can stand," he said, something sparking in his eyes. It made me want to jump for joy, but you know, I didn't. 'Cause that would just be weird.

I chuckled. "What about Angel, she's cute," I argued playfully.

"Too much cuteness," he muttered, shaking his head and making his shaggy hair fall into his face. I laughed. I could defiantly get used to him as my friend.

**You like? I hope so, it was long. I'm tired, so this part is short. Welcome back, UNC. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs**

**Pretending the echoes belong to someone**

**Someone I used to know**

**And we become (we become)**

**Silhouettes when our bodies finally go**

**Ba ba ba…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. ****You can blame the crappy interweb connection for the wait.**** The winner was a Guest. ****Not cool.**** No one else got it! We're very disappointed. ****Not really, that's just to egg you on.**** Don't give our secrets away! ****I'm rolling my eyes. ****Anyway, the song was 'We Become Silhouettes' by 'The Postal Service'. ****If you haven't heard of them, check them out.**** Now, on with the story. ****I'm still waiting for that horse. ****Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams. ****Not even.**** Fantasies? ****No. ****I just don't own Maximum Ride, ok? ****Better.**** You, shut up. ****No.**** Sigh…**

Chapter 3

Have you ever woken up to your only slightly younger sister jumping on your back? No? Well, you are one lucky bas-sset hound.

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, wake up! Max, Max, Max, Ma- Ow!" she yelped. If you are wondering, I pushed Ella off the bed. She landed on _her_ back with a _thump_. "Hey, what was that for?!"

I rolled over, trying to escape the tangled arms of my sheets. "Ella, why did you wake me up at," I paused to look at my phone at my bedside, "seven in the morning _on a Sunday?_" I growled out. In my sleepy haze, I could make out my sister grinning like a fool.

"Iggy, Nudge, and the kids want us to come hang out with them," she explained, looking pretty excited. I raised an eyebrow at her, which meant 'elaborate, please'. "Nudge and I are going to take Angel to get makeovers. Iggy and the Gasman are going to do… whatever boys do at the mall."

I nodded and suppressed a yawn. It was way too early for a trip to hell. But, who was I to rain on her parade. Oh, right, her elder sister… Nah, I'll let her have her fun. "Ok, just get out of my room. Unless you want me to go to that place in my pajamas," I muttered, climbing out clumsily, showing her my pig pants and Gir shirt that read 'Your Intelligence Is Stupid'.

"We're leaving in thirty," Ella chimed, skipping (literally) out of my room. I could hear her footsteps retreating into her own room. I slumped into the bathroom and took my daily shower. I love them. You never know when the next time you'll take one will be. Paranoid Max strikes again.

I left my bathroom fully dressed and grabbed my phone. Looking out the window, I noticed Fang sitting on his bed, cross legged, fingering dice in his slender digits. He was in a similar dark amassable to the one he wore last night, with matching black socks. He popped a few M&M into his mouth before going back to his precious dice.

I lifted my window and leaned against the sill. "Hey, Fang?" I called. I recalled Ella not saying anything about him when she told me what we were doing. Did they not invite him? He turned his head, his onyx eyes settling on me. I motioned for him to come to his window.

He slid off his bed and lumbered up to it. He poked his head through the opening and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming with us?" I asked. He shook his head, his dark hair hanging in his face. "Do you want to?"

He gave me a level look. "Stay in my room all day or go out with my only friend? Hard choice," he grumbled. I smirked and shook my head.

"Be outside in fifteen," I grinned. Fang nodded, something sparking in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it was there, leaving them dead again. I doubted that I even saw it, though some part of my brain was sure it was there. I turned away from the window and trotted downstairs.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with my breakfast, a certain tiger staring at me with that creepy grin. I turned the box away from me and continued eating, warily watching it out of the corner of my eye. Ella walked in and groaned when she saw me eyeing the box.

"Max, Tony the Tiger is not a pedophile," she sighed. I glared at her and put my spoon in my now empty bowl.

"He is," I protested, "Just like the Kool-Aid Man." I set my jaw in a defiant way. Ella rolled her eyes in irritation. I heard her mutter something under her breathe, but I chose to ignore it. I put my bowl in the dishwasher and headed outside.

I walked onto the front porch and plopped down on the first step. The sun shined down on me, warming my skin. I could hear birds chirping and a few dogs barking. A breeze blew by, making my hair shift. This neighborhood and day was the definition of cliché. The only thing that was different was the small boom I heard from the house on the left. Iggy and the Gasman.

I smirked as Angel came sauntering out of the house at a leisurely pace while Ig and Gaz sprinted out behind her, followed by Sarah, who looked murderous. Angel turned around and watched her brothers get yelled at for whatever they blew up. One thing I learned about them in the one day I knew them is that they are mad pyromaniacs.

I heard a snort from behind me. I swiveled my head to see Fang and all his dark glory, sitting cross legged and slightly hunched beside me. He was looking at me with dead, black eyes.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"That's something your mom should explain, not me," he remarked casually. I made a face and rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I smirked. I turned my gaze back to the pyros. "What do you think they blew up this time?" I wondered aloud. I felt Fang shift slightly, why, I don't know. He had a perfectly good view from behind me. My ego may be big, but not that big.

"Iggy put a bomb in a cake, Gaz cheered him on," Fang offered after a brief moment. I glanced at him quickly, but he was being serious.

"Why do you say that?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side. Fang made eye contact and nodded towards the house.

"Smoke coming from an open window in the kitchen, crumbs in her hair, batter on her shoes, scorch marks on the inside of the oven," he explained quietly. "Gaz trying not to laugh while Ig gets in trouble. Angel was the mastermind." He must have seen the questioning look on my face. "She's watching with a satisfied smiled."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. He nodded confidently. "If you're right, I buy you ice cream. If you're wrong, you buy me ice cream." Something glinted in his eyes again, but was gone, again. I'd need to get my eyes checked at this rate.

"You're on," he murmured, and I think his lip twitched. I'm not sure, but it might have. To the eye doctor's I go!

I grinned at him. I had only known him for maybe on day, and he already showed me how amazing he really was. If Iggy was right about what he said last night, I had yet to see what was to make fun of about him… Did that sound as cheesy as I thought it did?

"Hi!" I heard Angel chime from in front of me. I faced her just in time for her to launch herself at me and latch onto my neck tightly. I laughed and hugged her back, just as tightly.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?" I asked slyly. She giggled, trying to stifle her laughter with her hand. I couldn't help but smile along with her. Her grin was so contagious.

"I told Iggy to put explosives in the cake Mommy was making. It blew up in the oven. Iggy's getting yelled at and the Gasman is getting in trouble for cheering him on, but not as much as Iggy," she explained, laughing hard by the end. I took a chance and peered over at Fang.

"I like chocolate," he said simply. I glared at him, but he seemed unfazed by my normally horrifying gaze. Was I losing my touch? Nah, it probably just doesn't affect him like it would a normal person. Normal was not in that kid's vocabulary.

"Hi, Fang," Angel grinned after her laughing fit. Fang turned his piercing gaze on her, but she was not intimidated like most people would be.

"Hi, Angel," Fang greeted while ruffling her blonde curls, making her giggle even more. I snickered as she hugged his leg affectionately, although it made my heart swell. I saw his lip twitch, this time I'm sure of it. The emotionless rock that is Fang does have feelings, I guess.

"Hey Max! Angel, how are you sweetie? Fang! You're coming with us? Max must have invited you. I don't know why Iggy didn't. I like you. You're pretty cool. You're really quiet, but you're so funny! Everything that comes out of your mouth is just hilarious. I'm glad you're coming. Angel loves you too, I can tell. And so does Gazzy. But I don't know about Iggy. He's just judging you by what people say at school. Those people don't know you, because they wouldn't be mean if they did. What are we going to do at the mall? I think Ella said something about makeovers! That'll be so much fun. Speaking of, Fang, do you even attempt to brush your hair? It's so messy, but it suites you, I think. Don't you, Max? I think only Fang could pull off those clothes, too. You know who can pull off almost anything? Sloan, this boy at school. He's great, and he's so nice and cute an-" I'll give you three guesses.

"Nudge!" I shouted over her rant. That girl was like the Energizer Bunny on a sugar high. She said all that in under a minute. I bet some of you couldn't even read it that fast. Angel slapped a tiny hand over Nudge's mouth, silencing her. She gave a sheepish look and gently removed Angel's hand.

"Hey guys," I heard Iggy call, both him and Gazzy jogging towards us. I saw Gaz's face light up when he spotted Fang. He started to run a little faster. Wow, he was popular.

"Max, Fang!" he cried happily, tackling us both in a hug that almost knocked us down. Fang caught us at the last minute, just before I wacked my head on the porch. Phew, no concussion for me today.

Iggy looked confused. "Fang's here?" he asked, furrowing his brow. I frowned. Did I sense… disappointment in his tone? His face lit up after a moment. "Fang! Dude, I asked you last night if you wanted to come. Why'd you say no if you were just gonna come anyway?"

"Surprise," Fang muttered flatly, standing from his cross legged position. He may sit hunched, but he stood at his full height when he walked. His full height being about six foot, but still. I stood with him, rolling my eyes. Iggy smirked.

"Hey," Gazzy muttered, looking around, "I haven't seen Ella." I looked around. Yeah, she hadn't come out yet. And she was the one who told me to be out here in half an hour.

"Neither have I," Ig deadpanned. All heads swiveled to stare at him. Chuckles and giggles erupted from most of us, Fang being the only exception. But what do you expect, the guy hasn't even smiled since I met him. Matter of fact, he hasn't shown any emotion what so ever.

"I'm coming," I heard Ella yell from inside the house. "Hold your Canadian ponies." Everyone shot me a confused look, except for Fang, who understood immediately. I think. It's hard to tell when he just stares at you with that blank look.

"Canadian ponies are moose," I supplied. "We visited Canada once and Ella called the moose 'Canadian ponies'. It's been a joke ever since." Everyone snickered and nodded, while Ella tromped down the front stairs to stand with us.

"Let's get this show on the road-err, sidewalk," Iggy commanded, striding forward in the wrong direction. Gazzy grabbed his hand and led him the other way. Ig turned a little red and looped his finger through the kid's belt loop.

Nudge and Ella walked behind the boys, talking animatedly about something or another. Angel skipped between me and Fang, holding one of each of our hands, swinging them back and forth. I smiled warmly down at her. She grinned up at me, then at Fang.

Fang glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. I could practically feel the warm waves he was giving off, and it made my grin widen significantly. We walked in a comfortable silence for the entire trip, which took about fifteen minutes. Angel kept a strong grip on both of our hands, as if, if she let go, we would disappear from her side.

We walked hesitantly into the mall once we arrived. Neither Fang nor I really wanted to be there, and we would've ditched if it weren't for Angel practically strangling our extremities. She looked at all of the stores we passed, grinning and commenting on cute outfits and toys.

"Angel, do you want to go get a makeover with us?" Ella asked from the front. They were stopped in front of some salon or something. Nudge was looking in the window, jumping up and down excitedly, while Ella was calmly holding her back by her collar.

Angel looked at her from where she was studying a toy shop sign. "No, I'm going to stay with Max and Fang. I'll go next time," she replied sweetly. Ella smiled understandingly and let Nudge drag her through the glass doors like a malamute.

"We're gonna go to… GameStop. We'll meet you later," Iggy murmured distractedly, already pulling the Gasman along. Gaz waved at us then turned and led Ig the rest of the way to a place that didn't really look like GameStop…

"Can we go in there?" Angel asked, pointing to a small toy store across from us. The sign read 'Yikes Toys'. The place was small, but seemed to draw Angel's attention.

"Sure," I conceded easily. A little trip to the toy store wouldn't be that bad. Angel skipped ahead, while Fang and I trailed behind her. He stayed close to me, probably uncomfortable with the few people that were staring at us. I noticed a small group of teenagers watching Fang, but they did not approach.

"Angel!" a voice yelled from inside the store. A small boy, no more than seven, with light green eyes and dark blonde hair ran to Angel excitedly, wrapping her in an ecstatic hug.

"Ari!" she giggled, returning the hug. "I haven't seen you in weeks!" Ari pulled back and showed her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I've been out of town. But I'll see you in school tomorrow. But I have to go," he sighed, pointing to a woman who was exiting the shop. "Bye." He turned and ran to his mom.

"Bye!" Angel called back, smiling. She turned to us. "That's Ari. He's my best friend. He's seven, but I skipped a grade, so we're in the same class," she explained. We nodded and she turned and sprinted back to a section of stuffed animals.

"Changed my mind," Fang whispered into my ear, "I can stand her." I snickered quietly. I was looking forward to living here, if it meant I got to stay with Fang and Angel.

**Oh man, that was a freaking long chapter. 6 freaking pages! words! Ok, so on with business. I'm putting my other story on hiatus. And I have a collaboration story with 'KiaAmazonKnightley'. It's called 'Mafia'. Check it out. Now, right after you review. Do it now. Anyway, review. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**You see right through me**

**Cause you're running away**

**You keep turning your back on me**

**I tried so hard**

**But you're running away**

**Please don't turn your back on me**


	4. Chapter 4

** This is Anonymous and Shadow. Only one person got the song last time. ****'Running Away' by Three Days Grace. Our favorite band.**** The song isn't on any of the albums, only on ITunes. Which sucks, 'cause it's a good song. ****They all are.**** Point. Anyway, the winner is '2DaughtersOfAthena', and they suggested 'Diamond in the Ruff'. ****Look it up.**** I've read it and it's pretty good. I think that's all we have to say, so we'll get on with it. ****Oh yeah, shout out to 'KaiAmazonKnightley'.**** Sorry I spelled your name wrong. ****Like we said, we can't spell to save our lives. **

***holds gun to head*****Random Robber (I'm allergic to alliterations. Achoo!): **_**Pick up the pencil!**_**  
Shadow: ****Alright, jeevus, someone is pushy. Your time of the month?****  
RR: **_**Shut up and pick up the pencil! Now, before I blow your head off.**_**  
S: *****squeaky, mocking voice********* 'Lift the writing utensil.****'  
RR:**_** Now, spell hippopotamus or I'll kill you.  
**_**S: ****You want me to spell for you? Wouldn't you rather, I don't know, 'Give me the money!' or 'Hand over the girl!'?  
****Anonymous: Hey!  
RR: **_**Just spell.**_**  
S: ****Fine, fine.**** *****spells it 'Hipopatomus'***** ****There, Mr. PMS. Happy?****  
RR: **_**You spelled it wrong.**_** *****Boom*****  
A: And now there's blood on my carpet. Thank you, Grammar Nazi. (Sarcasm)**

** So, yeah, that's how we spell. ****Bad enough to get me murdered by a hardcore Grammar Nazi.**** Yep. So, thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: **_**RR: Say it or I'll kill you.**_** I was anyway, idiot. We own nothin. **_**You spelled it wrong. ***__**Boom**__*****_**I miss her already. I never got to tell her… I'm dating her sister.**** I don't have a sister. ****Way to ruin the moment. ****Don't' listen to him; he's as single Ray William Johnson. **

Chapter 4

Waking up to Gerard Way belting out _Teenagers_ isn't as pleasant as you might think. I slapped my alarm clock, but it wouldn't shut up. I crushed the small read button several times before the room fell into silence. "Stupid defective piece of ship," I grumbled tiredly.

I rolled out of bed and landed in a sleepy lump on the floor. I stood shakily and stumbled into the bathroom, hitting the wall on my way in. All of this reminded me of that music video, 'Do Ya Thing' by the Gorillaz. 2-D, how we love you and your drug addict ways. And I digress.

I quickly took my shower and through on the first shirt I could find and a pair of jeans and hopped down the stairs, already dreading the first day of school. New teachers, new classes, new classmates that all have IQs of 32, the usual torture.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal, not even bothering to look at the perverted big cat, and shoving the spoon into my mouth. Ella danced in (literally) and stole an orange out of the bowl on the counter.

"Why so happy?" I mumbled around a mouthful. Ella stopped dancing and looked at me in disgust, then continued spinning and doing fancy foot work. She peeled the orange quickly and through it into the air, caught it, then bit into it, a little juice trickling down her chin.

"School! A brand new school, a new start!" she sang, laughing. "We get to go with or friends too," she giggled. "We're walking Angel, Gaz, and Nudge to their school, and Iggy and Fang are coming with us." I smiled a little. It was nice to see her so giddy about something.

"Well then, we better get going," I suggested, placing my bowl in the dishwasher and swinging my backpack over my shoulder. Ella nodded, looking a lot like a bobble head, and grabbed her pack and purse. Girls, they always need so many bags.

I walked easily out the door with her pushing me out of the way in excitement, though she was failing. I noticed Nudge sprint out of her bright house with an equally bright grin plastered on her face. Ella dodged around me and met Nudge on the sidewalk. I saw her mouth start to move, so I decided it was best to keep my distance. No need to go deaf at fourteen. I'm going to save that for after I graduate.

Before I could react, a little blonde bullet hit me in the leg, knocking me onto the grass. I saw another blonde cherub crash into the grass beside me. That one propped himself up on an elbow and grinned cheekily.

"Hi Max!" Angle giggled, crawling over to my other side on the grass. I chuckled and smoothed blonde curls from her face. The Gasman cackled and sat up, pulling something out of his pack. It was an odd green color with red and yellow wires poking out from the sides. I groaned.

"Another bomb, Gazzer?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair after I propped myself up on my elbow. He snickered again and nodded, stuffing it back in the camouflage bag. Iggy started to crack up. Confused, I looked up at him.

"We're going to set it up in the boy's locker room," he wheezed between his maniacal laugher.

"Aw, you guys started the party without me?" I heard a monotone voice say from behind us. I turned my head to see Fang with a bar of chocolate in his hand, half eaten. He took a good sized bite out of it, leaving a sharp indent were he used his namesake.

"Can I have some?" Iggy asked, smelling the chocolate and drifting towards it as if he were on a cloud, literally drooling. Fang glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"No." With that, he spun on his heal, leaving Iggy drooling after him. I laughed and jumped up, grabbing the siblings on my way up. I trotted after Fang, Angel jogging alongside me. I turned my head to look at the others.

"Hurry up, you guys!" I called back, grinning slightly. Nudge and Ella rolled their eyes at me and went back to their comfortable pace and conversation about 'the newest fashion statement'. Their words, not mine. Ig and Gaz started a conversation while falling behind us, but the eldest of the brothers took time out of their little chat to yell at me.

"I'm sorry none of us are on a sugar high, like you seem to be. Especially you, Fang," he almost screamed. I opened my mouth to retort, but Fang beat me to the punch. Or bite, depending on how you look at it.

"I bet you are, Ig," he remarked, snapping off a piece of the bar loudly and waving up above his head, just for show. I heard grumbling from behind us, but I ignored it. It's not like it's about me, anyway.

"Someone seems a little smug, this morning," I commented, raising my eyebrow at him. He glanced at me and shrugged, swallowing some chocolate. "So, did you know the others before I moved here?" I wondered aloud. I didn't think so, considering what happened at dinner on Saturday.

"No." He took another bite.

"Do you have other friends at school?" He didn't seem like the type to have a bunch of buddies he hung out with.

"Nope." And another bite.

"Why not?" He wasn't a normal kid, but that didn't mean he should be shunned. I guess no one took the time to get to know him. What a shame.

"I'm an outcast," he said casually, like it was no big deal. I guess it wasn't, but still. I didn't like the idea of him sitting alone at lunch or having people openly avoid him as if he were the plague. I'm pretty sure the Black Death was wiped out anyway. Although, with his looks and attitude, he could have been the human embodiment of the disease. I don't think he's more than 500 years old, though. At least, he doesn't look like it… And I digress, again.

"Why are you an outcast," I persisted. He gave me a sideway glance, his cold dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"You will see." And yet another bite.

"How long is that thing?!" I exploded. He hadn't finished in the five minutes we had been walking. It couldn't have been that big, could it?

I faintly heard Iggy snicker and say, "That's what she said," but I didn't answer. I was too busy focusing on the now empty wrapper.

"You were saying?" Fang prodded. Angel giggled at our exchange, trying to smother the sounds with her hands in fear of invoking the wrath of a sugar addict and his best friend. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder lightly.

"My school is up here," Angel pointed, grinning. I followed her finger, and sure enough, there was the large white building about a mile away from the high school. "Bye Max, Fang. Gazzy, get up here, we're at the school!" she screamed back to her brother. He pulled himself from his explosive conversation with his brother and sprinted after Angel, who had taken off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Later guys!" Gaz called back, waving while holding his backpack on his shoulders with his other hand.

We dropped off Nudge at the middle school, half way between the elementary and high school. She launched into a goodbye speech, but Ella shoved her towards the school before Iggy could go into dramatics and put his fake blood to use.

We walked together up to the looming building ahead of us. It was our first year in high school, so, as Freshmen, we would probably be subjected to torture by the older years. We wordlessly stalked through the ominous metal doors and into the small office.

"Hello," a woman greeted. She had wavy brown hair and joyful green eyes. She smiled brightly and stopped typing on her computer to give us her full attention. Her nameplate read 'Emily Robinson'. "What can I do for you kids?"

Ella grinned and answered for us. "We're the new kids," she explained. "My name is Ella Martinez." Emily looked down at her computer and nodded.

"So I assume you're Maximum?" she directed at me. I smiled and nodded. At least she got my name right. "And you're James?" she asked Iggy. He nodded and sent a wide grin at where he thought she was. He ended up smiling at the flower pot behind her. Eh, close enough. "And you're Nick, then," she turned to Fang.

"Fang," he said stiffly, although I think I was the only one who noticed the change in attitude. Emily seemed taken aback, but didn't lose her gentle smile.

"Excuse me?" She looked genuinely confused.

"My name is Fang," he repeated, this time in his calm, almost bored tone that doesn't seem to change. Emily nodded in understanding (why?) and handed each of us our schedules.

"Have a nice day," she sang happily as we exited the room. Ella sent her a grateful smile and Ig waved. We immediately compared our schedules when we got into the hallway. Fang and I had four out of six of our classes together. Ig had two with me and Fang, and Ella had one with just me, one with just Fang, two with just Iggy, and we had one with us all. I had one class alone. I could do this.

"To science!" I exclaimed, pointing into the hallway. I grabbed Fang's sleeve and started oulling him along.

"I think you need a horse," he mused from behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued to tug him down the corridor. I could hear whispers from all around us, stares from students made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Not all of the students whispered though.

"You look just like your father."

"You're just like him."

"How was the emo's summer?"

"That's pseudo-emo to you," Fang corrected lightly, raising a finger. I smirked at the gasps from the crowds. I guess they weren't expecting a response from him at all.

"Why is she talking to _him_?"

"Doesn't she know who he is?"

"Better question, doesn't she know who his _father_ is?"

I looked at Fang, who was staring ahead. "Fang-" I started, but he shook his head, not wanting to explain. I nodded and looked ahead again. He would tell me if he wanted, I guess.

The swarms of students parted as we passed, making me even more curious as to what was going on, but I bit my tongue. Fang didn't trust me yet, and I wasn't going to endanger that possibility of trust to quench my own human nature.

"Where's your locker?" I asked, raising my head to look at the dark teenager. He peered down at me and nodded down the hall. I released his sleeve and let him travel down to it. I stopped at my own locker, about thirty feet away from his, and swung it open. I gathered my books quickly and slammed it shut. Behind it was a surprise.

A boy with chestnut, curly hair and bright green eyes stood there. He was a bit shorter than Fang, but a little bit taller than me. He wore a bright smile that showed off his straight, white teeth. I think he was British or something.

"Hey," he greeted, no accent detectable. He was at least of British decent. "Listen, I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm going to tell you something about your friend back there." He gestured to Fang behind him, who was staring blankly at his now dented locker. He got the messed up one that all schools have, I see.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Was this guy just trying to get me away from Fang since he was the 'outcast' or was he concerned about me? I don't know why he would be concerned, though, Fang wasn't violent or anything. Well, he did just kick his locker…

"Fang's father was a serial killer."

**Boom. Bombshell! Ah, 'Teenagers', what sweet, sweet irony. If you can't figure out how it's ironic, review and I'll PM you. If you did figure it out, review anyway. Just let me say one thing (Bitter Tastes!), I watched Cry (ChaoticMonki) and friends read 'My Immortal' on YouTube today. That. Was. Freaking. Horrible. By far the worst fanfic I've ever heard. But it was so funny with Cry and friends. If you haven't watched it yet, do so. But the original story was taken down years ago. It was that bad. Tara Gilesbie, if you're out there under a different name or under a guest, I mean absolutely no offense. But, if you are there, reread your story and you might realize you could have done better and that your story was quite offensive to a lot of people. Anyway, who saw the bombshell coming? Review if you did. Review if you didn't, too. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**Listen to the wind blow**

**Watch the sun rise**

**Running in the shadows**

**Damn your love, damn your lies**

**And if you don't love me now**

**You will never love me again**

**I can still hear you saying**

**You would never break the chain**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. So, the song from last time was not what we thought. ****The name is 'The Chain', like we thought.**** But, it's by who we thought. ****We heard it from Three Days Grace; they did a cover of it.**** It's actually by Fleetwood Mac. We listened to them both, but we personally like the TDG cover better. ****But that's coming from to hardcore TDG fans****. But we still like the Fleetwood Mac version. Anyway, we learned this from '2DaughtersOfAthena', who guessed it right. ****The author of the chapter is 'Fangrules'****. She has her book for sale and I'm a big fan of her stories. I want her to update soon, so go buy her book, Interwebbers. Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I tried claiming that I owned something. That's why I live in a box. ****I still hate lawyers****. No offense, future lawyers out there. He's just bitter.**

Chapter 5

That night, I sat in my room, still in a daze from what that kid, who I later learned was named Sam, told me. It explained why Fang would be so closed off, but it was just hard to believe. I mean, would_ you_ believe it if someone walked up to you and said, "Hey, your friend over there is the son of a serial killer. Bye!" Yeah, I didn't think so.

I didn't say anything to him over the course of the day. I didn't know how he would react, if he would even answer me, especially since we were in public. But now that I was alone, I wanted to find out if what Sami-Boy said was true.

I flipped open my laptop and waited impatiently for it to load. I typed in my password and opened a Google window. In the little box, I quickly filled in; _Murders in Evergreen, Colorado._ The little circle thingy swirled, teasing me relentlessly. I bit my lip in anticipation.

The results finally popped up and I anxiously looked through the links. I frowned at the screen. Blog posts and unofficial articles were scattered throughout the pages, making it hard to find reliable information. Finally, I found a newspaper article online about it. I opened the link and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

**Mass Murderer Arrested**

** On Monday, September 16, 2006, a man was arrested for the murder of six citizens of Evergreen, Colorado. The man's name is Travis Ellis, a seemingly innocent business man and resident of the city. He is the father of Nick Ellis, a local second grader at the Evergreen Elementary School.**

** Ellis was caught when officials were called by a neighbor; they had smelt what appeared to be "rotting garbage", which was later revealed to be rotting human flesh. When officers approached the house, they could hear muffled cries from a female. Police reports say no females lived in the house at the time.**

** When Ellis didn't answer the door, officers used force to obtain entry. "The stench was much stronger inside the house," says Officer Hughes. Ellis was found with a deceased woman in the back of the house. He made a run for the door, but Officer O'Brien caught him before he escaped.**

** Upon further examination of the residence, five other bodies were found in and around the house. The killers M.O. was no specific gender and severe mutilation; the limbs and cranium almost severed. He used a hacksaw and knives to kill, and a sleeping drug, chloroform, to transport the victims, without being seen or heard, onto the premises. **

** Ellis's seven year old son was visiting with his terminally ill mother, Rebecca Ellis, in the local hospital at the time, and came to a house, across town, to find his father. The boy was found wandering the streets in search of Ellis, and was later told that his father was a murderer. His only response was "I had my suspicions."**

** The boy is currently staying in the care of Dr. Michael Papa P.H.D. for psychological and parental care. His mother isn't physically capable of caring for him, due to her debilitating illness. He has no known relatives.**

** Ellis is to be put on trial on October 29, 2006 for six counts of voluntary man slaughter. The story will be updated as it occurs.**

By the time I was finished, my fingers were trembling and stinging could be felt in the back of my eyes. Fang went through that? I guess I can sort of understand why he was so closed off, but was he always this way? I needed to know this stuff so I could sleep at night; insomnia is a good friend of mine.

I back paged to the Google results again and typed in something else; _Rebecca Ellis._ I sucked in a breath at what I saw. An Obituary…

**Rebecca Ellis**

** Rebecca Ellis was a beloved mother and wife. She died of Lesch-Nyhan Syndrom, which is a genetic deficiency of an enzyme that controls the body fluids, on September 30, 2006. Doctors say she was not in pain when she past.**

** She left behind a son, Nick Ellis, and a husband, Travis Ellis. Nick was left in the care of a local psychologist, Dr. Michael Papa P.H.D. Mr. Ellis is currently imprisoned, therefore not fit to care for the boy. The funeral will be on October 3, 2006.**

I covered my mouthwith my hand, trying to keep the sobs from escaping. A tear streamed down my cheek, but I was able to keep the rest at bay. Fang had to deal with all of that? When he was only seven? Michael was a psychologist? Fang's last name was Ellis? Ok, that last one wasn't very important, but you see my point. He was so calm, even when somebody calls him by his birth name.

I closed the page and shut the laptop. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. My heart dropped into my stomach when I thought of what Fang had said that day; "I had my suspicions." No kid should ever have to say that about their _father_ being a _murderer_.

And his mom, how did he survive losing both of his parents in the same small period of time? Sure, he lived with a psychologist, but did that make him feel like a nut job?

I buried my face in the blankets and closed my eyes. I would surely go crazy if I thought about this anymore tonight. But, I did know one thing. I saw Fang in a new light. Instead of just an odd, misunderstood kid, I now saw a survivor. He was just coping in his own way; shutting out the rest of the world and bottling up his emotions. That couldn't have been healthy. But I think his mental health was in more danger.

I fell into a fitful slumber, filled with nightmares about losing Fang and his loss. I watched him at his mother's funeral and his father's trial. I stood by helplessly as Fang lost his last family member. My heart broke as I observed the stony gaze he looked at his dad with and starred at his mom's corpse with.

…

Over the next month or so, the entire Flock, or as we started to call ourselves, grew closer. I learned a lot about each of them. Iggy, for instance, is an amazing cook. He makes the best lasagna I've ever had and probably ever will have.

The Gasman… well, let's just say Fang isn't the only one with a namesake. The first time it happened was at breakfast. The Flock somehow broke into my house and Ig made the first meal of the day. It was good, although Fang was mostly eating the fruit and doughnuts, until Gaz let his… gift loose. He also had the art of mimicry down to a science. I lost track of how many times Fang or Iggy had almost came to blows over the stuff he said.

Nudge was not only a motor mouth, but was good with computers. She could hack just about anything. She guessed the password to my phone after just touching the screen. I had to reset it four times that day. We started to call her the Nudge Channel: all Nudge, all the time.

Angel… she wasn't all glitter and puppies like you might think. She's a little demon. She's manipulative, with those big sea blue eyes that fill up with moisture that could make even the toughest man fall to his knees. She knew just how to work the human mind, like her own big meat puppet.

And last was Fang. He had a lot of odd quirks that I found laughable. Like how he was obsessed with crime shows; he could solve them within ten minutes of it starting. He also had this weird habit of chewing on his thumb nail when he thought. I also noticed he hated physical contact. I didn't realize it at the time, but he had winced when Angel held his hand. And, probably the funniest and most adorable (bunny rabbit cute), was that he rarely slept, but when he did, you couldn't wake him up if you dropped a nuclear war head in front of his face.

It had been three weeks since I found out about Fang's past, and I hadn't said anything. I didn't want him to think that he couldn't trust me, so I was just going to wait until he told me whatever he wanted to tell me.

"Max," I heard Mom call from the kitchen. She had been working almost nonstop since we moved here; so on the rare occasions that she was home, she spent it cooking for me and Ella. But, this weekend, Mom was off, so she could spend a lot more time with us.

"Yeah, Mom," I queried, stepping off of the stairs. She turned and grinned at me, pulling the phone away from her ear and muffling the speaker.

"Would you mind if Fang stayed here for the weekend? Michael has to go out of town and he doesn't want to leave Fang alone for two days," she wondered. I smiled a little, but I knew the reason he didn't want Fang to stay alone. Him being a psychologist and all, he probably thinks Fang might do something rash while he's gone. But, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Fang is not suicidal.

"Nah, he's fun. Just make sure we're stocked up on sweets," I twittered lightly. Mom smirked and nodded before going back to the phone. She chatted for a moment, then hung up.

"Ok, Fang will be here in a few-" She was cut off by a light knock on the door, followed by a brief pause, then five other light knocks, one that I had learned to recognize as Fang's. "I guess now," she muttered, hanging the phone back on the receiver and taking out a skillet.

"I'm coming!" I yelled while lithely dodging the countertop that seemed to jump out into my path. I swung the door open to see the Dark Knight (and I don't mean Batman) with a small duffle bag sitting on his narrow shoulder, his hand gripping the strap tightly. "Hey, Fang," I greeted brightly. He just stood there. "Are you going to come in, or do I have to invite you in like a vampire?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a disco ball?" he quipped. I smirked.

"Nah, you look more like Batman." With his unruly hair sticking up everywhere, he did look like he had those little ears. His eyes sparked again, but left them dead as quickly as they came. "Well, get in here," I pressed, waving my hands into the entrance hall.

He stalked in silently and followed his nose into the kitchen. I trailed after him in confusion. As if he could feel the waves of uncertainty wafting off of me, he glanced at me. "I smell cake." I nodded in understanding and trotted through the threshold after him.

"Oh, hi Fang, why'd you come in here?" Mom turned from the stove and smiled warmly at him. He motioned to the chocolate cake that was now sitting on the counter. Mom made a sound of understanding and smirked. "You can have some after dinner. I'm making a fruit salad, since I knew you'd be coming."

Fang made eye contact with her. "Thank you," was his quiet reply. It may have been just simple thanks for the cake to other people, but I could read between the lines. He was thanking us for not calling him a freak or forcing him to eat things that weren't sugary.

Mom's smile widened. "Anytime, Fang." He nodded. "Max, can you show Fang the room he'll be staying in?" Mom asked, although it was really more of a demand. A thought struck me then, making me whirl around to look at her questionably. We didn't have a guest room.

"Where is he going to sleeping?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. Mom grinned sheepishly.

"Well," she started, "I was hoping you'd let him sleep in your room. It is only for two days." She looked hopefully at me, her eyes practically begging me. I turned to Fang, who glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"You're sleeping on the floor," I relented. Mom grinned and thanked me before going back to the stove. "Come here, we'll go upstairs," I said, patting my leg with a mocking grin on my face. A low growl escaped Fang's throat and he bared his teeth, his fangs glinting in the artificial light.

"Why do I feel like I should have fleas?" he mumbled from behind me. I swiftly thundered up the stairs and swung open the door to my room. I pointed to the floor next to my bed.

"You sleep right there," I determined. Fang tossed his bag and it landed with a soft thump right where I pointed. I turned to look at him and grinned. "Want to get the Flock here for a sleepover?" He nodded slightly.

"Did Ella get taken hostage again?" he asked abruptly.

"Those darn Turks," I exclaimed, snapping my fingers.

"Batman to the rescue," he muttered, suddenly standing on the stairs railing. His black socks slid down the slippery pole, with his arms crossed over his chest in typical Batman fashion. All he needed was a cape…

"Hold it right there!" I giggled (since when do I giggle? Since I saw Fang act like Batman) and took off to Ella's room. I searched her closet frantically and pulled out a black cape she wore when she was Batgirl for Halloween. I sprinted back into the hallway and skidded to a stop behind Fang, who was now standing on the ground looking at the door.

I tied the black string securely around his neck and let the cape hang down his back. He picked it up lightly (only his thumb and index finger. I've noticed that's how he hold everything) and brought it around to look at. He sighed quietly before letting drop back. I could faintly hear smothered laughter in front of him, at the door, but ignored it.

Fang stepped onto the banister again and slid down, his arms once again crossed over his chest. "I am Batman," He rumbled in a gruff voice. He sounded just like Christian Bale… Sigh, if only. He reached the end of the rail and crouched on the slight level at the end, grabbing the very end where it stopped. How many times has he seen that movie?

I trotted down the stairs only to see that the flock was here, staring at Fang in wonder and amusement. Gaz was whispering what happened to Iggy, who had a sly grin creeping up his face. Finally, everyone burst into hysterical laughter, some doubling over, others falling to the floor, someone even snorted.

"Oh man, you've got him trained, don't you, Max? Like a dog," Iggy cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. I chanced a glance at Fang to see a fire burning in his onyx eyes, making him all the more intimidating.

From his crouched position, he launched himself off the banister and into an unsuspecting Iggy. Iggy went down with Fang pinning his arms above his head and his feet on Ig's abdomen. His breathe left in a whoosh, making the rest of us cringe.

"Am I like a dog now, Iggy?" Fang asked innocently, like he hadn't just tackled a blind pyro to the ground.

"No," Iggy wheezed, wiggling under the resident Batman impersonator. Fang shifted to the right slightly, making Ig hiss in pain. "And you look like Batman." Fang nodded contentedly and hopped off of him, making him hiss again. Fang straightened up and looked down at him on the floor.

"Are you coming up? Or do you want Angel to start where I left off?" he murmured. Iggy glared up with sightless eyes and huffed, before peeling himself off the hardwood. He groaned and held his stomach.

"Ugh, what did you do, my insides are on fire," he moaned, leaning on the Gasman for support. Fang shrugged.

"Nothing permanent… I think."

Great Fang, you broke the chef.

**Ha. That's good. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Writer's block. ****On both our parts****. So, I have news. HappyBlonde is back on Fanfiction with her own profile. Go talk to her people. ****She's been slightly depressed. ****So cheer her up! So, one question:  
****What's your favorite band/singer?****  
We kind of want to know how many people read these notes. So review, review! ****We would like that.**** Thank you,**

**Anonymous and Shadow**

**Good morning day**

**Sorry I'm not there**

**All my favorite friends**

**Vanished in the air**

**It's hard to fly**

**When you can't even run**

**Once I the world**

**And now I've got no one**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Anonymous and Shadow. You people don't read the author's notes. And almost no one reviews. ****Why the hell not?**** Is it because you want to make us feel bad? Do you not like the story? ****I want some damn feedback. ****Anyway, sorry for the wait; it takes a while to write these insanely long chapters. The person of the chapter is 'thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy '. ****The song was 'Drown' by Three Days Grace.**** All I wanna say is 'Lost in the Dark'. It's a good story so far. ****And the song for this chapter is a dedication.**** You'll see why if you guess it. Thank you,**

** Anonymous and Shadow**

**Disclaimer: My birthday's coming up. Would one of you want to give it to me? ****No, JP, don't do it. She's power hungry. No one likes Dylan, but you don't want one of your characters dead, do you? Ah, who am I kidding, you and me both know you hate him too.**** That's the truth, too. We **_**all**_** know it.**

Chapter 6

Fang's nimble fingers quickly untied the drawstring on the black cape and let it drop to the floor. I was still trying to recover from my laughing fit, doubled over at the waist with my hands on my knees. The rest of the Flock was in the same position as me, except for Iggy, who was glaring in Fang's direction while holding his stomach.

"Oh, come on, Iggy," Ella wheezed, "stop being such a sourpuss." Iggy just glared at her nose and lumbered slowly into the living room. Mom walked out of the kitchen and looked at us with a bemused expression.

"What happened?" she wondered, wiping her hands on her messy apron. I sucked in a deep breath and faced her.

"Fang broke Iggy." I fell into hysterics again, leaning on Fang heavily in an attempt to not fall over. He stiffened, but relaxed in the same instant. Awe, he'd warmed up to me… for the most part. Mom starred at Fang for a moment, before shaking her head amusedly and spinning back into the kitchen.

I gasped for breathe and fought to regain control of my heart beat. I straightened up and turned to the remaining Flock members. "What do you want to do?" I inquired. Nudge, Angel, and Ella grew evil grins, stretching across their faces. "We are not playing dress up with Gasman." The evil grins faltered, but didn't disappear.

"Can we play," she paused for a moment, like she was thinking, but I knew better, "Truth or Dare?" The look of horror on my face must have been pretty hysterical, considering the busted up with one look at it. Fang peered at my face cautiously, one eyebrow lifted in concern. He didn't show it, though, he just looked curious to the untrained eye.

I shook my head, mumbling almost incoherent _no's_ and _help me's_. Fang pulled on my sleeve, making me look up at him. His face was close to mine; I could only see his black eyes. The pupil seemed none existent. I backed up a little, so I could observe the rest of his angular face.

"It's that or Lady Gazzy," he reasoned. He had a point. I didn't want to see the eight year old in a meat dress. I could live my life without seeing that. Stupid logic.

And that, ladies and gents, is how I ended up clinging to the doorframe to the living room by my fingertips with Fang pulling on my feet. "No, you can't make me! I refuse! You can't make me play that… that monstrosity!" I argued, tightening my grip on the white trim.

"Come on. I will force you. Let go," he commanded calmly. I shook my head and he sighed. "Fine, I'll do this the hard way." With one last, strong pull, I fell from my hold on the side. He caught my waist and set me gently on the floor, then proceeded to grab my feet and drag me to the couch.

He lifted me by my waist and sat me on it, setting himself next to me with his legs crossed. I tried to bolt up, but Fang snatched my wrist in an iron grip. "This feels like some sick horror movie," I muttered as I slouched in defeat.

Fang released my wrist and relaxed into his normal hunched position. The others were watching our display with amused eyes. Well, Iggy was listening while leaning heavily on the chair he was sitting on. "Why were you nicer to Max?" Iggy whined, rubbing his side.

"Because Max doesn't think I look like a Yorkie." I snorted. He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow slightly. I grinned back, but frowned internally. The dark circles under his eyes were getting progressively darker. I assumed it was form lack of sleep.

"Ok," Nudge giggled excitedly, "who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand immediately. Slowly, Angel's little fist rose over her head. Fresh determination flittered into her eyes, and I smiled at the sight. What a little trooper.

"Truth or Dare?" Ah, those fateful words that could either cause great embarrassment or… only great embarrassment. Angel steeled her expression and suddenly grinned. Scary six year old.

"Dare," she said confidently. Nudge smirk. She had been expecting this from Angel, and she had something in mind that made her scarier than the six year old.

"I dare you to… eat Max's cooking for a week." Suddenly, Angel didn't look so sure of herself. She peered at me, fear lighting in her wide blue eyes. I didn't like seeing that on her face, so I quickly made up something that I knew would make her feel better.

"Fang will do the dare with you," I blurted. Fang whipped his head around to stare at me while Angel smiled. The rest of the room howled in laughter. Fang gazed at me before shaking his head slightly.

"Fine," he sighed, "can't be that bad." Oh Fang, how wrong you were.

Angel giggled. "Thanks Fang. Now… Gazzy, Truth or Dare?" Gaz gulped and answered with a weak "Dare". She smiled dangerously. "I dare you to tell us each one thing you like about all of us, and one thing you don't like."

Gasman nodded bravely. "Ok, Nudge, I like your bubbly personality. But you have a motor mouth. Angel, you live up to your name, but you are a manipulative little demon." She giggled at this. "Iggy, you are the best pyro ever and I love your cooking, but you're a freakish giant. Ella, you're one of the kindest people I've ever met, but you take Iggy's focus away from bombs." At this, Ig and Els blushed profusely. "Max, you're like the sister I never had, but you're kind of bossy."

"What?" I gasped in mock shock, "I am not bossy! Don't say that ever again. I forbid you!" Everyone snickered while Fang knocked my knee with his; his version of unbridled chortling. I grinned at them before Gaz continued.

"And Fang, you're a cool guy, period. I mean, who else could slide down that rail with perfect balance, or kick Iggy's butt, or eat so much sugar and not be fat and jittery?! But, the only bad thing I can think about you is your eyes. They're creepy, man; you look like you're high all the time!" The look on Gasman's face was priceless, and soon we were all giggling like mad.

An odd choking sound could be heard from beside me, making our laughter die abruptly. I looked at the dark-haired teenager, whose eyes were closed tightly. The sound was coming from deep within his chest, and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

I realized then that he was laughing. _Laughing._ The room was silent except for the weird noise coming from him. I stared at him in wonder, awe, amazement, astonishment, all those other words meaning I was surprised and elated by this strange din escaping his chest. Suddenly, I beamed and wrapped him in an unexpected hug.

His laughter ceased and he stiffened, before returning it with a one-armed embrace. I squeezed him tight, and he repaid it gently, as if he would crush me if he clutched me too hard. I buried my face into his baggy shirt, inhaling his Fang-ish scent. It was comforting, even though I didn't really need it.

I let him go first and he retracted his arms, albeit reluctantly. I looked up at him (those stupid four. Freaking. Inches) and saw a light return to his obsidian eyes. Notwithstanding, it was small, but it was there. My heart swelled to think he was happy again, and it was partly my doing.

During the rest of the game, Fang was playing with my fingers, pulling lightly on them, bending them gently, and running his over my knuckles. He made sure part us were touching at all times. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him trusting me so much.

At dinner, he seated himself next to me, with Angel on my other side. His legs were crossed again, and his knee was just brushing mine. We were scarfing down the food, him more than the rest of us. And it was mostly fruit for him.

I looked into the bowl, hoping for some more fruity goodness, only to find it empty. He noticed and deposited a few small pieces on my plate. I gaped at him. He ever shared his sugar; it would be like me sharing a plate of cookies! (I love those things, Mom makes the best.) His eyes lit up again at the small grin that had crept its way onto my face.

After dinner, we decided a movie was appropriate. The younger kids and Ella were choosing first, so while they did that, Iggy, Fang, and I were sitting in the kitchen. Iggy was leaning against the counter 'staring' at us while Fang sat in the floor, keeping himself busy with a pair of dice. And I was reading my book, _Don't Blink._

"Hey Fang, you want cake?" Iggy wondered, looking in his direction. The click of dice knocking together ceased.

"Must you ask?" And with that, the corner was vacant. Fang stood expectantly beside Iggy, who was cutting the cake. He was rocking on his heels, his hands clasp behind his back. All in all, Fang looked like a school boy.

Yeah, he was that excited.

Iggy handed him the cake on a small plate, which he took to his corner. "So," he started, stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth, "I found some police cases after I hacked the precinct. Two people were murdered. They have suspects, but they never acted. It's a cold case. So, I think it was the plumber. Should I rep- What?"

Ig and I were staring at him like he had two heads. "Are you annoyed that I'm the only one who has cake?" I blinked. He solved a cold case?

"You solved a cold case?" I asked at the same instant Iggy exclaimed "You hacked the local precincts mainframe?! Can you show me?!" A moment after that, "Did I hear cake?" erupted from the living room, along with the pounding of feet on the carpet and hardwood in the path to the kitchen.

Everyone burst into the room, looking at us with wide eyes. "I want cake," Angel stated simply. Gazzy nodded in agreement. Ella scanned the room, landing on the pastry that was firmly guarded by Iggy.

"ZOMG, cake is so good! You know what else is good? Criminal Minds. It's such a good show. And so is the Mentalist. He's a psychic! Or, a fake psychic, but still, he's so cool! Penguins are cool too. Literally, they live in Antarctica! I want a baby penguin. That'd be so awesome! ZOMG, I want a penguin for Christmas! I'll keep her in the bathtub and fill it with ice. I like shaved ice. Especially the blueberry flavor. I bet Fang's favori-" Did you catch that? I didn't.

"Ok, Nudge, you can have cake. You can have a baby penguin if you want to spit up half-digested fish every time it chirps," I interrupted.

"Not to mention all the bird crap," Fang chimed around a mouth full of cake. Nudge's nose scrunched up, but she stayed silent, thankfully. I rolled my eyes at Fang, who was now looking at Gasman, who was crouched in front of him.

"The cake is a lie," he said while making eye contact with Fang. He ignored Gaz, but he was persistent. "The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The cake is a lie. The ca-"

"If this cake is a lie, may I be struck down." And that's the end of that, I guess. Gazzy smirked, clearly satisfied he got a reaction out of Fang. Fang threw the stem of his strawberry at Gaz's back, but otherwise didn't retaliate.

After everyone ate, we traveled to the living room. The kids had picked out _Taken_, which wasn't very childish, but I wasn't complaining. If you've ever heard about it, it's a Liam Neeson movie, about his family being taken by the Serbians for human trafficing. I loved it (but that's coming from a die-hard Liam Neeson fan, so...).

Fang seemed to like it, I think. His eyes lit up during the action parts, but I'm pretty sure he had it figured out by the time all of the characters were introduced. Nudge and Ella were whimpering throughout the whole thing, espescially when people pulled out guns.

Next, Iggy's choice, was _Scarface_. You know, the classic mob movie about the Cuban druglords? Yeah, that's the one. Nudge, Ella, and, oddly enough, Gazzy were cringing and whimpering through almost the whole thing. Fang's brow was furrowed, just slightly, but enough for me to see from beside him. He seemed cautious about the movie. Why, though? Iggy, he just sat there and gnawed at Gaz's popcorn.

Gaz and Angel had to go to bed after that movie, so after dragging them up to my room, half-asleep, and dumping their limp bodies on the bed, we watched a real horror. _The Evil Dead_. I admit, it's an old movie, but it's still freaky. Fang never flinched while the girls crinched and huddled into eachother. Iggy grinned and giggled whenever he heard the screams or slashes... I question his mental stability.

By the end of the movie, I noticed Fang's eyelids start to droop and his head tilt to the side. Halfway through the next on, he was snoozing on my shoulder, breathing steadily. He was much more... peaceful's not a good world. More... calm. He was much calmer in his sleep.

«Awww, Fangy's got a new pillow,» Iggy cooed, earning a slap from Ella. «Ow! Don't slap me, woman!» That got him a kick from Nudge. He grumbled before closing his unseeing eyes and stretched out on the couch. «I'm going to go to sleep. No need to risk another hit.»

Ella and Nudge yawned in agreement and curled up together on the large armchair. «G'night,» they chimmed together. I slumped down against the back of the loveseat, closing my eyes and slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

**This is Anonymous, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been freaking busy. And sorry if there are spelling errors. Autocorrect just decided to stop working on this document, so yeah. And my computer is just being weird period. I'll update again ASAP. And sorry for those grammar errors. But I'm only human. Well... that's dabatable. Remember, this song is a dedication. You can probably figure it out. Go ahead, guess. Thank you,**

** Anonymous**

**So many bright lights that cast a shadow**

**But can I speak?**

**Well is it hard understanding I'm incomplete**

**A life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

**A love that's so demanding**

**I can't speak**

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**


	7. Chapter 7

** Lady? Come oooooonnnnnn, I'm only a kid; don't call me lady. Yeah, I mean you, you crazy favorite/un-follower guest. Mhm, I know who you are. Anyyywaaay, I have been absent lately. I fell off the Earth. Blame gravity. Anyway, I have moved my operation over more to FictionPress. Check me out there, I'm EmotionalTrashCan. Anyway (I need to stop saying that), don't expect too many updates, but I'll do what I can. So on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Florida with my wife, so I don't own it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Damnit Iggy, put the fire stick down!" I roared, pouncing onto said blind kid's back. He cackled while I fought for the flaming pole in his grasp. Angel and Nudge cheered me on while Gaz whooped for Iggy to pass it to him. He was "open". "This is not football, Gazzy!" He shut up, but he still held up the small paper banner that had Iggy's name all over it. Ella seemed conflicted on who to cheer for: her crush or her sister? Fang watched us amusedly, a small smirk on his face.

Over the past few weeks, Fang had been showing more and more emotion. It was mostly smirking, but it was progress. He chuckled occasionally and he let certain people have contact with him. And his eyes were lighter. They weren't the blank, dead eyes of the boy I had met months ago; they belonged to a reserved kid who was finally enjoying life. They were filled with some kind of emotion at all times. Sometimes I couldn't identify what feeling was hidden inside their depths, but other times it was plain as day.

Ella finally started cheering. Cheering for Iggy, that is. _That little traitor, I'll get her for this. _Iggy hooted madly while waving the fire stick away from me. I wrapped one arm around his neck and squeezed, willing him to let go. He didn't react, just continued running in circles. "I'll never give up! _Never!_" I scrambled for the staff frantically, but my arm was too short. So I resorted for something slightly below me.

"Fang, a little help here?"

He blinked in surprise, startled by my plead for assistants. Standing, he moved towards the sprinting form off Iggy and looked at him for a moment. I hopped off his back and stood by Fang. Before I knew what happened, Iggy was on the ground and Fang was holding the fire stick out to me.

"What happened?" Ella spoke my silent question.

"Tripped him." Fang smirked proudly, glancing at a flustered Iggy.

"But that's no fair! I can't see!"

"Didn't stop you during the hurdle race at school."

Iggy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He stood back up and rubbed his stomach. "All of this terrorizing small children and Max has made me hungry. Anyone else?" he asked thoughtfully, a lazy grin on his pale face.

"I second that emotion."

"Food!"

"Buuuuuuurp."

"Oh gross, Gazzy. It's just as bad when it comes out the front end."

"Try living with him."

In a group of chortling, hungry, and smelly children, we filed in through the back door of Fang's empty house and into the surprisingly light kitchen. Iggy took up post at the stove, expertly taking out pots and pans. Nudge and Ella were fixing Angel's pigtails; they had come apart outside. Gasman was watching Iggy cook contently, licking his lips periodically. Fang leaned up against the opposite counter with his fists stuffed in his pockets. I hoisted myself up to sit next to him. He glanced at me and flashed his newly-famous half-grin. I grinned back, feeling my heart flutter. _Strange, I don't recall having a heart condition..._

…

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, Ella. Be home later," I said, waving at Ella from the kitchen. She nodded and walked out, leaving me with Fang. The others had gone home a while ago, excuses of "Mom wants us home by seven" and "I need to do the dishes" shoved at us as they squirmed out the door. Ella decided she "didn't want to be alone with you when things got heated" whatever that meant.

"Heated? What are we, dogs?" I snickered, picturing Fang as a beagle. "I bet you'd look like one of those little fluffy dogs," he muttered thoughtfully, grabbing my attention. "You'd be a cute little pup girl." He barred his teeth and growled playfully. I giggled, then stopped myself.

"I giggled. I told what would happen if I giggled again. You gotta shoot me Fang." I whorled on him, a completely serious expression on my face. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at a note with his emotionless mask back on his face. I frowned.

"Someone already called that opportunity," he mumbled, eyebrows drawn together.

"What?" I peered over his shoulder and looked at the note. What I saw there made my heart stop.

_ Hello Fang, nice to see you are doing okay now. Those first few months must have been tough, what with your mom kicking the bucket and that horrible jail sentence. Heard you are staying with that psychiatrist Michael. Hope he is treating you nicely. _

_ I have seen your little friends. They seem so nice. Too bad they have to die. Especially your little girlfriend, Max I believe. She is so pretty, and funny too. You seem to care deeply for her. And that is exactly why she must die. Your happiness is not something I love to see. You do not deserve a happily ever after. _

_ Watch your back, _

_ Dad_

…

"Max, Max, wake up," a voice whispered, warm hands on my shoulders shaking me gently. I swatted at the hands, mumbling something about going back to sleep. "Max, get your ass up." My eyes shot open and I snapped up. Fang jerked back, barely avoiding a concussion. "So, I assume you know about my dad?"

I looked down at my hands guiltily. "Yeah," I responded in a small voice. One of those warm hands lifted my head up by the chin making me look into black, equally warm eyes.

"It is okay; it's common knowledge by now." I sighed, shaking my head to clear the thoughts that were running rampant in my mind. "What do you think about the threats? I don't think I have anything to worry about; he was sentenced to four life sentences," he reasoned, gazing at the ceiling.

"How did he know all those things though? About me and the Flock?" All was silent for a moment. Fang had his eyes squeezed shut and he was chewing on his thumb nail, a nervous habit he had. I slapped his hand away from his mouth, reminding him to stop biting the nail. He opened his eyes again, something new shining in them.

"Just be careful. I don't want to risk any of you," he whispered hoarsely. Before I could respond, he went on, his voice still low and quiet. "For the last few weeks, I've seen these flashes in windows and bushes. I thought it was just my imagination playing with my eyes, but now I'm not so sure. I think they're taking pictures. Just promise me you'll be careful." My eyebrows were in my hairline; that was the longest thing he had ever said to me.

"Of course, Fang. I'll be careful, but you have to promise me the same," I reassured just as quietly. He flashed me his half-grin, and his eyes twinkled with laughter when I yawned. My exhaustion was starting to catch up with me.

"Go home, Max. I'll see you in the morning," he urged, pulling my tired form up. He draped an arm around my shoulders and walked me to the door. I was leaning heavily on his side and I could feel his form shake with suppressed laughter. "Go home Max, you're drunk."

"Am not," I grumbled, holding back another yawn.

"On whipped cream. Now go home," he commanded lightly, steadying me before sending me out the door. I could feel his eyes on my back until I entered the doorway of my home. I locked the door behind me and staggered up the stairs, looking into Ella's room on the way up. She was passed out on top of her jade sheets. I wandered into my own room, falling onto the warm sheets and closing my eyes. _Jared Ellis can go to hell, 'cause he's not gonna hurt Fang or the Flock…_

**I'M ALIVE. Anyway, I'll be doing the outros from now on. Anonymous is stuck with the intros. Sucker. So, we realize this chapter is shorter than the others. You know, writer's block and all that. One of our friends, we'll call her Adam (long story), chased us with a fire stick at a Halloween party once. I'm lucky to be alive, considering she set my sleeve on fire. She's mad. Review. We love those things. Bai.**

**So long to all of my friends**

**Every one of them met tragic ends**

**With every passing day**

**I'd be lying if I didn't say**

**That I miss them all tonight…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai, forum. The last song was The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance. My favorite song, frankly. It's beautiful, really. I tear up almost every time I listen to it. I'm such a wimp. But what can I say, music brings the girl outta me. I have nothing else to say, so on with the next chapter.  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I'm too short for this; I'm going back to bed.**

_How did he know? Did he have someone watching us? Are we safe? Why did he think Fang was dating me? Okay, not important. Can we just forget about all of this? Should we get the cops involved? More importantly, should I tell Mom? Should we tell Michael? Should we tell the rest of the Flock? WHO DO WE TELL?! _My head was swimming as we walked home from school. Since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about the death threat against me, the Flock, Fang. It scared me, frankly. What if this warning was just a bunch of bull? But what if it wasn't? The possibilities frightened me more than the actual threat itself.

"Max, where are you going?" Ella's voice jolted me from my thoughts, holding me just away from the bend. I blinked, surprised by the fact that I had walked past my house in my stupor. I spun on my heel and made my way back to my little sister, who had her eyebrows raised in anticipation of an explanation.

Sighing, I replied, "Sorry Ells, just lost in my own thoughts. Do you know what we're having for dinner?"

She laughed before answering. "Always thinking about food, aren't you? Mom has to work late tonight, so we can order pizza or something. But you're not cooking. Iggy still won't forgive you for setting him on fire." We both chortled at this.

"Okay, so I'm not the best cook. You don't have to constantly remind me," I grumbled jokingly. Ella just snorted while walking into the kitchen. I thumped up the stairs, passing her room before entering mine. I tossed my bag onto the bed and cracked open my science book; I had a big semester test to study for.

_K equals Potassium. C equals Carbon. Sn equals Tin. Pb equals Lead. I equals Io- _"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ella's piercing scream ricocheted through the house, making me wince. I sprinted out of my room, hanging a sharp right into her room. I almost barfed.

Hanging on the wall was a little black dog with something written in blood below it.  
_**We warned you.**_

"What's wrong?! I heard scr- Holy shit." Fang stood beside me now, staring blankly at the dangling dog. I recognized it as the stray that had been wandering around our neighborhood. It was hung with a nail through its neck and another through its butt, close to his spine. Ella ran out of the room. I heard gagging coming from the bathroom, leading me to believe she couldn't hold down the disgust.

The phone ringing knocked me out of the horrified vacancy that took place in my mind. The ringing stopped after a moment, leading me to believe that Ella got it. Fang's hand found my shoulder. I looked at him, and he gently pulled me from the room. The glint in his eye alarmed me; I'd never seen such a strong emotion in them. I followed him mindlessly through my house, outside, and into his own place. I don't really remember what happened over the next few hours. Everything is still blurry.

Fang had told me about the cops showing up and documenting the scene. About the Flock showing up. About how I was so out of it he had to carry me up the stairs into his room to sleep. How I had finally come to long enough to ask him to stay. I don't remember that, and I have my reasons to believe that he and Iggy had schemed that up later in the years that we all spent together, but I didn't argue with him.

If you believed that than you are stupider than Iggy.

So afterwards I fought him tooth and nail, but I'm getting ahead of myself. All I really know is what the Flock informed me on.

…

Angel peeked into Fang's room, wanting someone to be with for a while. She knew he was in here because he took Max to his room and he never came back down. She squeezed her head in through the crack and looked around the, not surprisingly, dark room. She was shocked, but extremely pleased, by what she witness inside.

Fang was holding Max carefully to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He seemed to be whispering things into her ear. Her breathing was soft and steady, showing she was close to slumber. His hand slowly traveled up and down her back, rubbing between the shoulder blades. Angel couldn't make out the words he was saying, but by the serene expression on her face, they were soothing and calm.

Quietly, Angel crept into his bedroom. She tiptoed over the carpet, towards his bed. She reached out hesitantly, retracting her hand for a moment. But her hand extended again to touch his knee. He opened his eyes, pausing in his speech. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for the little girl to speak. She wavered in her request, but strode on.

"Can I sleep in here with you and Max?" she whispered shyly, looking down at her sneakers. She thought she heard Fang chuckle, but wasn't sure. He flashed her a small smile.

"Course, kiddo." She grinned, crawling onto the bed. Fang laid Max down on one side, laying down himself on the other. He patted the spot between them, at which Angel hastily crawled to. She curled up, her back to Max. She beamed sleepily, the gap between her teeth showing bright. "G'night Angel."

"Night, Fang." Then darkness.

…

"Ugh. Damn floor. This is your fault," I muttered while pushing myself off the carpet. It left a little "Screw you, Max" on my hands in the form of rug burn. I sprang up, wiping my raw hands together. They stung and I could've slapped myself for my stupidity.

I trotted down the stairs, humming to myself. For the events that went down the days before, I was in a strangely good mood. My fingers tapped on my thighs rhythmically. My feet made muffled _thuds _as I found the bottom of the steps. I entered the living room, unaware of the plotting inside of it. The three female members of the Flock were conspiring on the couch, talking in low voices. They all turned to me at the moment I stepped in. Grins spread onto their faces, somewhat disturbing grins at that.

"Get her."

Oh shit.

**You reviewers are few and far between, I know that. How about you fix that, eh? We definitely won't mind. Well, you know the drill, read and review, etc, etc. Bai.**

**Well never again**

**Never again**

**They gave us two shots to the back of the head**

**And we're all dead now**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai, forum. Sorry if this is late. The Interweb is broken. It's mostly just the router, but it's still a pain in the ass. I haven't been able to do jack-shit lately, so don't hurt me. I'm only human. ****That's debatable****. You have your own place to write in; get outta here. Anyway, the last song was I Never Told You What I Do for a Living also by MCR. Good song. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *****points into distance*****  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: If I own Max Ride, I am a werewolf. ****She's not that hairy.**** Why thank you, Mr. Obvious. ****No problem, Ms. Two-Cents. **

**Chapter 9**

"For the last time, I do not like and/or love Fang. The only things I love are chocolate bars and whipped cream," I retorted defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. The girls were really starting to piss me off with this stupid interrogating. I had already threatened them with death/tacky clothing several times, but they wouldn't give up. The bizarre warning sacrifice thing didn't seem to affect them at all. My good mood had drained away by now, leaving me angry and irritable.

Angel stuck out her bottom lip obstinately and mirrored my posture. Nudge rolled her eyes and groaned, clearly annoyed that I hadn't admitted my "undying love" for Fang yet. Ella sighed and rested her head on her arms. "Max, you'll confess sooner or later. For now, just go. I can't stand your denial any longer," she muttered, waving her hand in a "leave now" fashion. I was out of there by the time she said "go".

The alluring scent of pancakes met my nose as I neared the kitchen. "Iggy, you genius!" The door hit the wall as I rushed in. Iggy protested to my loud entrance, grumbling about being blind and a headache. I sat on the bar stool in front of the island and tapped my fingers on the granite. He continued flipping the flapjacks and stirring the batter. After a few minutes, he spun on his heel and glared in my direction.

"Max," he snapped. "Stop tapping, would you? It's worse than Nudge's talking."

"Hey, I heard that!" I snickered behind my hand while Iggy cursed incessantly.

"Ig, Angel's in there too," I interrupted after my giggles had died down. I could hear the girls crowing from the living room. Then a thought struck me. "Hey Ig, where is Fang?"

He thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "I haven't seen the Prince of Darkness since he came down this morning," he replied wonderingly. I frowned; this was his house. Where'd he go without telling us, especially with this threat hanging over his head? _Our heads_, even.

"I'm gonna go… look for him. Be back soon." I stood from my seat and walked out the front door. First stop: my house.

…

_Maybe the cops missed something,_ was the one thought running through Fang's head as he crept out of the house and walked across the lawn to Max's own household. His fists were, as usual, stuffed in his jean pockets. Things didn't seem unusual, at least to the unobservant eye. His hair was as unruly as ever, his clothes still an inky black, the nail on his left thumb was still short and chipped. But something was different. The sense of determination that seemed to seep off of him in waves wasn't there on a normal day.

But nothing was normal anymore.

He opened the door, wincing when it creaked, and stepped into the entry hall. He slowly padded up the stairs with light steps. He was silent as he approached Ella's room, AKA the crime scene. The pale green of the wall had faint red stains from the blood. The carpet under the area was no longer off-white, but a dark crimson. The words written in blood were faded into a pink, but still prominent enough to read. The big splotch above the writing was slightly darker, kind of Scotty-shaped.

Surveying the room, he could find no evidence of who had left the canine for Max and Ella. Patience running thin, he squatted down, scrutinizing the carpet below the script. His sharp eyes caught something under the carpeting. He reached forward and gently tugged out a small piece of paper. It read: _**Got you.**_

An arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him up and holding him against a clearly male body. Fang didn't bother squirming; the guy's hold was tight and restricting. Something cool and metallic was pressed to the side of his head. He knew automatically that the pressure on his temple was a gun. He could feel the attacker's breath on his neck, making him assume that the man was about one to two inches taller, not his father. His father would be three inches shorter by now.

"Daddy says 'hi'," the man hissed in Fang's ear. The voice was deep and gravely, possibly belonging to a heavy smoker. He detected a slight southern accent. His breathing was heavy and labored, giving Fang the impression that he was a heavyset man. The stocky man pressed the barrel tighter to his skull, going for intimidation. It didn't really work.

"Tell 'Daddy' to go to hell," he retorted snidely. That won him a smack to the side of the head with the barrel. Blood dripped into his right eye, making him literally see red. Taking a chance that the gun wasn't loaded, Fang brought his elbow back into the smoker's ribs. His grip on his neck lessened, giving Fang an opportunity to slip out. His hand flew out to knock the gun from the assailant's grasp. After succeeding, Fang's fist landed a hit to the man's chubby face. Blood spurted from his nose. Since he was not expecting the blow, Fatty's hands flew up to cradle the wound. Taking the opening, Fang's foot struck his ribs, then kicked the back of his knee, ultimately bringing down the thickset man.

Fang's aggressor was now pinned to the floor by the throat. "How does it feel, Fatso?" he growled, grinning maliciously at him. The man fought him fruitlessly, huffing in exasperation. Then Fang's eyes narrowed into a glared. Time for business.

…

Walking in on Fang holding a fat guy to the floor was, to say the least, surprising. The two were glaring silently at each other, Fang's hand on Fatty's throat. I stood there for a moment, shocked into paralysis. Then I came to my senses and whipped out my phone, dialing 911. After hanging up, I noticed the heater sitting on the floor about four yards away from the duo. Then I realized both males were bleeding from the head.

Fang noted I was there after a few moments of silence. "Hi," was all he said, tightening his grip on the stocky man's neck.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud, still gaping at them. A smirk crawled its way onto Fang's bloody face, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a long story."

**How 'bout that for a chapter? I enjoyed writing that fight scene. Yep, that was all me. SUCK IT PATTERSON MINE IS BETTER. Ahem, sorry. Anyway, we apologize for the wait; the Interweb is a sunnuvabich. I'm sure you get it. REVIEW. That's all I really want. Apart from someone to love… GET AWAY FROM THE KEYBOARD ANONYMOUS I WILL END YOU. I have to deal with that every day. Read and review, you know the drill. Bai.  
****-Shadow**

**Gravity don't mean too much to me**

**I'm who I've got to be**

**These pigs are after me**

**After you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai, forum. It's me again, of course. If you get this on the same day as 9, that means the Interweb is still broken. Blame gravity. We're at double digits, baby! Time to celebrate! ****I'll get the champagne.**** I told you to get out. ****Look at this as revenge.**** Come on, that was funny. ****I will end you. ****Apparently it wasn't that funny to him. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Just because I want to own a new laptop doesn't mean I'll get it. Same goes with MR.**

**Chapter 10**

The Flock gaped at Fang after he retold his story. Each gaze held a different emotion. Iggy looked like he was going to hug him. Gasman had a new light of appreciation in his eyes. Nudge had an amazed expression on her face. Ella looked like she was going to cry (therefore Iggy hugged her instead of Fang). Angel looked extremely interested and proud. And I (for some extremely strange reason) wanted to jump his bones. _I must be sick. Oh, who am I kidding? I clearly like him. No I don't, I'm just in shock. Yeah, that's it._

"Uhh, a Miss… Maximum? And a Nick Ellis." I saw Fang wince. We looked at the cop behind us, looking at us questioningly. He was around forty years of age. His greying hair was somewhat sparse on his sunburnt scalp. Thickly-rimmed glasses sat on the tip of his rather large nose. His beer gut showed through his uniform. "We need to speak with you."

I stood up and followed him with Fang behind me. He strode beside me, his face carefully blank. Hesitantly, almost retracting my hand, I grabbed his own and squeezed it. His head snapped in my direction so fast I'm still surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. I started to pull me hand away, embarrassed of my actions, but he tightened his loose grip on it. He grinned down at me and I gave him a shy smile back. To be frank, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Did I really like him? Yeah, that was one of the only things I was sure about at the time. Was I sure about this? Not a clue, but I was just going to go with it. _Why not? I may not be around long after this, so what the hell? Might as well live a little._

Once we got far enough away from the others, the cop started shooting off questions. "Did you know the attacker? Did he have any connection to your father, Mr. Ellis? Do you have a connection with him, Ms. Martinez? Does your f-"

"Okay Piggy, slow down. Let us answer," Fang interjected dryly. I closed my mouth; I was about to spout off some similar garbage about him being fat and his rapid-fire questioning. I mean, man, that guy was worse than Nudge! Piggy, as Fang called him, glared at him through his spectacles.

"My name is Officer Doug Corkshire. Now, did you know the perpetrator?" We shook our heads in unison. He jotted something down in a notebook. "Mr. Ellis, did your father have connections with the attacker?" Fang stayed silent, as if he hadn't said anything at all. "Mr. Ellis, please answer the question."

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "He's not going to answer by that name. Either by Fang or 'Mr. Ride' if you so insist." Piggy grimaced at the names.

"Okay _Fang_, did your father have any connections with the attacker?" He spit out his name like it burned his tongue. I had to restrain myself from snapping off a snide comment that'd probably come back to bite me in the ass someday. But Fang didn't detain his remark.

"How the hell would I know? I didn't have anything to do with those damned murders seven years ago; how would I know something like that? I'm not a psychic, Piggy." By now, the officer's face was an inflamed red. Fang was smirking his large ego off like the dumbass he was- excuse me, _is_.

When the Doug spoke next, his voice was tight and angry. "Do you have any connections with Mr. Dillinger, Ms. Martinez?" he ground out. I had to suppress my grin. I squeezed Fang's hand in a silent congratulation of pissing off a cop. He flexed his hand in response.

"Yep. And I led him to Fang so he could kill him. And that is also why I called the cops on him." Corky looked about to blow.

"Go."

…

"The blue pigs have short tempers," Fang concluded, smirking bitterly. I was still holding his hand, so he only had one hand to pick out the cherries from the bowl in the middle of our Flock circle. Everyone had been questioned by this time, including a traumatized Ella. She burst into tears in the middle of her interrogation. The fuzz didn't bother finishing her interview because she was such a blubbering mess. Iggy had hugged her again, and she clung to him like her life depended on it. That's how Iggy saw it too.

"Don't worry Ella-Bella, you can depend on me." –Iggy

"He's a diaper." –Gasman

"They told me we're going to a safe house to stay until they catch whoever is stalking us," Ella whispered, done with her sobbing for now. This caught our attention. A variety of emotions crossed the faces of my Flock, well except for Fang.

Angel's bottom lip poked out. "Are our parents coming with us?" _Good question._

"I don't know, sweetie. I would assume so, though. These people could go after our parents to get to us," I reasoned. "This safe house, where would it be?" I asked her, putting some stray hair behind her ear. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I have no idea; they just said we'd have to go away for a while."

"Who else thinks this sounds like a mob movie?" Nudge wondered aloud, raising her hand as if she were in school.

Iggy opened his mouth then. "No, I don't hear any gunfire."

_BANG!_

_ Why'd you do it, Iggy? Why'd you have to say that?_

__**Lots of cliffhangers, huh? To KaiAmazonKnightley: it's on purpose, smart one. Anonymous said to be nice, but you know what? Screw that. And screw you, Kai. It is a play on sound. WORDPLAY DAMNIT. And also, C, I'm not interested. Don't say… that again. Please. So that's it. BAI.  
****-Shadow**

**I don't know why but today seems like it's gonna be a great day!  
There's something in the air that makes me feel like things are gonna go my way!  
The birds are chirping tweedly-deet, the sun is shining bright!  
There's a skip in my step, a pip in my step!  
[snort] And I don't know why!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai, forum. I've been good, haven't I? Updating every day, I mean. Well, except for when the Interweb was broken. But it's working again, so no worries. The last song was Great Day by The Lonely Island. Funny song, man, funny song. It's one of those songs that make you want to skip when you listen to it. I think that's it for now. On with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the past 24 hours.**

**Chapter 11**

"_Get down!" _I roared as someone tackled me to the ground. I didn't fight, since I knew it was Fang doing is thing. I could hear rapid gunfire outside the house. I looked to my left in time to see Doug fall to the ground about four yards away. His gun slipped from his grip and skidded to another younger officer. He had his own firearm out and was putting out one after another. Fang was crouched behind the door, ushering the youngest into the empty cabinets of the kitchen. Iggy and Ella scuttled behind the couch, shielding themselves from the firing. I crawled under the coffee table, flipping the thick wood over. I could still hear the thud of the bullets splintering the wood.

The door flung open, and through a small bullet hole in the table, I could see men in black filing in. There were four of them, all of different sizes and builds. I looked to my right to see the young officer on the floor with a small puddle of blood growing around his unmoving body. I covered my mouth; this was too much, _too much._ So many people were dead already, why keep going?

Fang closed the door, springing out from behind it. He grabbed the first man, knocking him out with a quick blow to the head. The three other men spun on him, raising their heaters to his skull. Slowly, Iggy and I started to crawl out of our hiding spots. Ella watched us go with fear shining in her eyes. I crept closer to the nearest man, a fairly plump man with long brown hair peeking out of his ski mask. I kicked the back of his knee just as Ig deftly punched the tallest guy in the neck. Plum, as I'm going to call the fat guy (since the resemblance is uncanny), crumpled to his knees. He tried to twist his chubby torso to look at me, but I kicked the back of his head hard enough to knock him out cold. Iggy's guy spun without reacting to the blow. Ig jabbed him in the gut several times before the man finally doubled over in pain. Iggy's knee connected with the slender man's face, sending him careening to the floor. He didn't get back up.

I looked back at Fang, who was locked in battle with the last man. His hand was wrapped around his assailant's wrist, the one holding the gun. They seemed to be taking turns slugging each other. Finally, I'm going to call him Boss, pulled his wrist away from Fang. He pulled the trigger. Fang grimaced, but went after Boss again anyway. Another slug to the face, another shot from the gun, another kick to the shin, the hits just kept coming. Fang sent a kick to Boss's sternum, making him hit the ground with a _thump._ Fang kicked the gun away and pressed his boot to Boss's throat. He struggled, but could not move from his place.

Imagine this: a tall, dark hair boy in black clothes standing with his boot on a man's throat. The boy is holding his bleeding arms, blood flowing from between his fingers. The blood fell on an average sized man, maybe six feet tall. He was pushing on the boot vainly with his hands. The boy wore a threatening sneer on his face. The man wore a manufactured poker face, but his fear showed through his mask. That's what I saw.

The sound of police sirens and quiet crying knocked all three of us out of our amazed stupors. I moved to open the ventilated door just as I heard doors slam. "Don't shoot!" I yelled before opening the door. There stood the city's finest with weapons drawn. "We have the perps inside. Careful, one of my friends is standing on one of them." They looked doubtful and filed in around me.

"Kid, get off the criminal."

…

"Listen kid, I need to stitch up your arm. Now sit down and stop talking!" the EMT snapped, glaring at Fang. He scowled back, begrudgingly sitting on the protruding bumper of the ambulance. He removed his hand, revealing the circular wound in his arm. I sat on the grass, leaning against the bumper tiredly. Iggy was sitting with Ella on the ground, trying to calm her shaking form. Nudge sat on her other side, trying to compose herself as much as Ella. Angel and Gazzy were sitting on either side of me, sleeping on my shoulders. They had taken our statements and taken the guys down to the station for questioning. We were, simply put, free. Free as birds.

Fang glanced down at me as the EMT left to talk to one of the cops. "So we're home free, eh?" He spoke in a whisper-soft voice as to not wake the sleeping kids. I grinned; we were on our own, how it should be.

"Yeah." He slid off the bumper to sit next to me. He slid his arm behind the kids and wrapped it around my waist. I had nothing to be afraid of, whether it was being hurt physically or emotionally. Anyone that would willingly hurt any of us was behind bars. And the one person who could injure my psyche was as loyal as they get. Danger at this point was gone. _Finally._

**Well, we're doing well aren't we?****One more chapter and we're done here. Then I have a… horror idea. Remember to review all chapters. The last chapter will be a prologue. We thank those of you who have stayed with us throughout the entire thing. So I'll see you next chapter. BAI, Kai.  
****-Shadow**

**Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet**

**Now dance, fucker, dance, man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you**

**And now steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid**


	12. Epilogue

**Hai, forum. This is the last time I'll be posting on this story. So sad. But we are going to post a new story, hopefully tonight or tomorrow. So keep a lookout for it. The last song was You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by Offspring. Very good band. So, if you have any questions about the new story or this one, just PM me. I'm always available for PMs when the Interweb isn't broken. On with the last chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing to own.**

**Prologue *****sniffle*******

_This is a horribly uncomfortable couch._ I looked underneath me, frowning, to see none other than Fang. He smirked, wrapping his ropey arms around my waist. "You are a horribly uncomfortable couch." He chuckled lightly, kissing my cheek. As usual, a warm sensation entered my stomach and made me smile.

"Maybe if you wouldn't lay on me?"

"But you seem to love that."

"Don't be a pervert."

"That's my job!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. Fang showed me his lopsided smile and rolled over. I ended up on the bottom with him holding himself up with his arms. He leaned down, just centimeters from my face.

"I do love it. But I love you more." And with that, he was gone. He was constantly doing that. Confessing his love and then disappearing from sight. It was extremely sweet, so much so I thought I'd get diabetes. Now that I really think about it, who would've thought that Fang, emotionless, cold-hearted Fang, could be so squishy. He's like a marshmallow. A black marshmallow.

I pulled myself off the couch and traveled up the stairs towards where Angel, Nudge, and Ella were. I poked my head into the terrifyingly yellow room and looked for the girls. They were nestled into the corner, passed out on top of each other. I grinned and eased the door shut again. I moved down the hall to the room Gasman and Iggy had claimed as their experimentation room. I found Gaz out cold on the table with an unfinished bomb next to his head.

Shaking my head, I went back downstairs to the kitchen where Iggy was getting ready to toss an egg at Fang. The blind boy was already coated in egg and flour, while Fang was still clean and dark. I stood there for a moment, staring blankly. Then I spun on my heel and walked away. _They can clean that mess up themselves._

We hadn't heard anything from the cops since that day about a year ago. We were all moved into our own house, The Nest as the kids dubbed it. Michael had convinced our parents that we were mature enough to have our own place. Lucky us, the bills were low and the fridge was huge. Fang's dad was still in jail, just in solitary now. He won't be seeing anyone but the guard… ever. Those men who attacked us took a plea, so they were going to be in for about thirty years. We were safe, probably for the rest of our lives, if we play our cards right.

As I sat back down on the couch (not sitting on anyone this time, mind you) Fang came sauntering out of the kitchen without a single piece of food on his person. He fell beside me, not saying anything. We were happy with the silence, just basking in each other's company. Things were wonderful, glorious, shiny, and _perfect. Absolutely perfect._

**All done, forum. No more chapters. This is it. Say goodbye. Your reviews made us smile, your following and favoriting made us glow, your reading made us happy. So we thank you for that. So, I bid you farewell. Bai.  
****-Shadow**

**I miss you so far.**


End file.
